Adonis Zorba
Name: Adonis Zorba Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Martial Arts (Hapkido, Judo, Kenpo), Boxing, Island Music (reggae, ska, raggamuffin), theatre, and juggling. Appearance: Adonis is the pinnacle of masculine beauty. He has long black dreadlocks and a well muscled body. His dark caramel complexion and expressive brown eyes give him a very exotic look. His skin is very smooth and he does not grow facial hair. The contours of his body make him seem as if he were carved by a great artist rather than born. His muscles are clearly defined, his face free of blemishes, slightly arched eyebrows, and a small straight nose. His lips are medium-sized, conveying a sense of sensuality and ruggedness, while his eyes are large and convey depth and intelligence. He stands six feet tall and weighs 165 pounds. His muscle is lean and most easily seen in his chest. Biography: Adonis comes from an upper middle class family that settled in the area around a year before Adonis's birth. His father is a lawyer, and his mother is an RN at a local hospital. Adonis has been studying martial arts since he was a young boy, and has become proficient in three styles. Adonis is involved in the local boxing club, and has competed in several local and regional tournaments. He also took up juggling when he was fifteen and has become fairly skilled. He enjoys performing a great deal and was once cast as the title character in a school production of Othello. Adonis has always been popular with the ladies, and has never had trouble finding a date, in fact, he's gotten himself in a few fights by taking out the girlfriend of a classmate. Adonis is a charismatic and dedicated person. He takes his studies very seriously and lets nothing get in the way of his pursuit of knowledge and status. He believes that his body is a temple for his spirit and cares for it as best as he can. He does not drink alcohol because it clouds the mind, and he does not eat food that would pollute his body (i.e. junk food). Adonis has a great respect for life, and takes his instructors' teachings to heart. He has made a solemn vow to each of his former masters to only use the skills that they have imparted to him for defense, never for attack. He was a favorite of all of his teachers, because he showed an aptitude for the art, and a strong commitment to learning. His Hapkido instructor nicknamed him Sasori (Scorpion) both for his speed, and as a play on his astrological sign of Scorpio. Adonis's father studied several martial art forms in his younger days, and the two spar quite frequently. This, along with other shared interests has helped Adonis develop a strong relationship with his father. His relationship with his mother is not quite as strong, but when Adonis started listening to Reggae they started going to concerts together and bonded through the music. Adonis has a superior intellect and performs very well in his studies. He along with a number of other Gifted and Talented students are strong candidates for Valedictorian and Salutatorian. Adonis continues to study hard and do extra credit assignments in hopes that he may be named Valedictorian and be able to follow his dream of becoming a doctor. Advantages: Adonis has the physical and mental abilities to outfight and/or outwit his classmates. Disadvantages: Notoriety can be a bad thing. Some of the boys that Adonis has wronged may not have forgotten his transgressions. Also, his belief in never initiating an attack may not serve him well on the island. Designated Number: Male Student No. 52 The above biography is as written by Zabriel. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: AK-47 (no ammunition) Conclusions: His bark may be worse than his bite with the weapon he received. We've seen our share of martial artists, and it hasn't stopped them from dying. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Collar detonation for remaining in danger zone '''Collected Weapons: AK-47, without ammunition (Designated, to Trish McCarroll) Allies: 'None '''Enemies: 'Bobby Jacks '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Adonis started the game at the church, at peace with the situation he was in, and even with the fact that his assigned weapon came without ammo. He was soon interrupted by Bobby Jacks, who immediately pointed a gun at him. The situation eventually changed to the two of them engaging in a short boxing match, ending in Bobby leaving in disgust. Adonis then returned to his pew and took a nap. Unfortunately, he woke up right when the Church was declared a dangerzone, and was barely able to react when his collar exploded. Post-Game Evaluation: You snooze, you lose. Seriously, what did I tell you? This guy had martial arts skills out the ass, and it still didn't save him from the dangerzone, or his own idiocy, for that matter. Memorable Quotes: ''"I could be trying to trick you, but I've never really cared to be any good at that sort of thing. Besides, I haven't killed anybody yet. If I were going to start, I think I'd have done that yesterday. I have less reason to trust you than you do to trust me, so, do what you will. Stay or go. Shoot or don't. Maybe if you obey your captors they'll let you go home. I doubt it though."'' Other/Trivia *Adonis' handler, Zabriel, literally intended Adonis to be "the perfect man", and made him into an intentional reference to the Greek gods. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Adonis, in chronological order. Pre-Game: V3: *Jah, Deliver Us Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adonis Zorba. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! To tell the truth, Adonis hasn't left a terrific first impression on me: some aspects just seem a little... far out. Still, haven't seen him in the game itself yet, so perhaps he will grow on me. - Clueless Marty Stu! - The Burned Handler Category:V3 Students